The broad objective of the past and proposed research program of this laboratory is to contribute to our understanding of the functioning of genetic material in the determination and control of phenotype. Advantage will be taken of the unique biochemical and genetic potentialities of the microorganisms, especially Neurospora. Particular emphasis will continue to be placed on examination of the biochemical basis of the genetic determination or morphological characteristics of this fungus.